Dehydrated mashed potatoes have been commercially available for many years. Many of these products are based on either potato flakes or potato granules. Consumers of mashed potatoes prefer the rehydrated (reconstituted) potatoes to include soft potato lumps characteristic of fresh mashed potatoes. However, none of the commercially available products have such soft lumps. In an attempt to duplicate the fresh mashed potato product, potato bits (e.g., crushed dehydrated diced potatoes) have been added to potato flakes or granules or a puree mix. However, mashed potatoes produced from such mixtures include firm, not fully rehydrated, potato chunks rather than the soft lumps. Moreover, the rehydration preparation time is substantially extended to reconstitute the potato pieces.
One method to produce dried potato mash which is not directly based on flakes or granules is proposed in Grufstedt, et al. publication WO 85/03204. It is not believed that this process was ever commercialized. The Grufstedt publication disclosed precooking, cooling and cooking potatoes as performed in producing potato mash powder (potato granules) and potato mash flakes. Then, the product is disintegrated by straining through a screen device or through a perforated plate, followed by drying and comminution. The publication discloses reconstitution in boiling water, which suggests an intolerance for reconstitution based on water temperature. This water temperature intolerance is an undesirable trait for a commercial dehydrated mashed potato product.